From Blue to Yellow
by AliceofDeath
Summary: From Aladdin to Ali Baba. drabbles. Last chapter with a little M
1. 1st Memory

**Aladdin to Ali Baba**

#1

Whenever Aladdin watches from the sidelines he sees that Ali Baba was far too trusting.

Ali Baba trusts everyone unconditionally.

But when he thinks about it he doesn't mind it for it is what made him like Ali Baba who shoulders problems that he shouldn't, helps anyone in need unconditionally and loves his friends wholeheartedly.

He smiles brightly when Ali Baba goes to him after his training

and they talk about their day laughing happily.

* * *

#2

When Aladdin took notice of Morigianna's feelings for Ali Baba. He wonders if this change would lead into him being forgotten.

But the bright smile Ali Baba gives to them shoves this thought away and the warmth of Morigianna's touch reassures him

that he will not be forgotten.

* * *

#3

While Aladdin was waiting for Ali Baba's return his thoughts wander to the newly arrive prince Hakuryuu and he feels a slight twinge in his chest whenever he sees the two of them are together.

And somehow his wonders if Ali Baba would forget about him now that Hakuryuu who is closer to Ali Baba's age is here.

the thought saddens him but when he feels a hand touch his shoulder and sees that Ali Baba has returned (with food) his worries are once again driven away.

Because Ali Baba is warm and bright as the sun.

and for that moment he ignores the slight glare Hakuryuu sends his way.

Ali Baba was far more important.

* * *

#4

Ja'far was walking along the castle's hall when he chance upon the Magi Aladdin and seeing the downcast look in the young boy's eyes he decided to strike a conversation starting with a greeting.

Aladdin greeted him back, he then notice that the young boy was watching his friend's training along with Hakuryuu and decided to comment on it.

As they watched Aladdin asked him a question

"hey mister"

Ja'far gave him his attention.

"when I see Ali Baba with some other than Mor...I feel a little dull pain in my chest" Aladdin says as he clutched the bandage wrapped torso in his chest.

"is it normal?"

and that is when Ja'far realize that despite being a Magi and having wisdom wiser than all Aladdin was still a kid, who has yet to learn that he was feeling jealousy.

Ja'far smiled and patted the boy's head.

"yes, yes it is. there will come a time when the three of you part ways to fulfill your own journey and as the three of you go on with out the other, each one of you would meet a new person, but that is all part of fate"

"if we separate,can we no longer be together?"

and that is when Ja'far realizes that the boy's worries were not simple jealousy of losing a friend it was much much more.

"no, the three of you still can, because Ali Baba is there"

and at this Aladdin's eyes widen as if the clouds that fogged his view were gone and Ja'far left the boy to his own devices and went his way.

"because he is Ali Baba" whispers Aladdin and as if hearing it Ali Baba looked up to him and waves

the bright smile that he wears on his face once again chasing all dark thoughts of the young Magi.

* * *

#5

When Aladdin slept that night in between Mor and Ali Baba he realize that he was in love.

in love with the sun that diminishes his dark thoughts.

[Fin]


	2. 2nd Memory

#6

Somehow with each passing day Aladdin has started to dislike Sinbad.

Not only was the perverted, annoyance of a king sly, the man had guts to flirt with Ali Baba openly right in front of him and Jafar.

Though Jafar shows no signs of jealousy but rather annoyance.

Aladdin knows that Jafar favors Ali Baba more than Sinbad.

Yet despite the anger and jealousy towards the perverted, annoyance of a king, Aladdin maintains a smiling face he doesn't need to do a thing now.

Morgiana has arrived and so does Hakuryuu.

If Sinbad is sly then Aladdin was more sly.

The Magi has those two to deal with Sinbad.

* * *

#7

With each passing day Aladdin notice how Hakuryuu would often interrupt his time with Aladdin.

but Aladdin has to maintain the image of an innocent kid, that Ali Baba thinks of him.

And each day he bares with the growing pain of how Ali Baba's attention goes fully towards the other king.

* * *

#8

It was sudden.

He was just brooding a top of a tree hidden by the branches.

Ali Baba was spending more time with Hakuryuu now he has a lot of free time to kill alone.

And just when he was about to hit the saddest part of his meter.

His sun, the one that chases away his darkness arrives.

"So this where you are, I've been looking for you, Aladdin"

and he tilts his head in confusion he wonders 'why is Ali Baba-kun looking for me?'

"You see, I've been practicing cooking with Hakuryuu, I wanted to cook for you and Morgiana"

and Aladdin's face brighten because of the reason, even if he has to share with Mor, he doesn't mind it one bit because Ali Baba was learning to cook for him and of course Mor too.

"Really?, then I want to eat your cooking from now on Ali Baba-kun"

"I-is that so?"

"yes"

"In that case leave this kind of things to me!"

the two laughed happily and went to the palace's kitchen for the taste test of Ali Baba's food

* * *

#9

Sinbad and Jafar was doing paper work in the King's Office when they both heard Ali Baba's voice outside the window.

curiously Sinbad stood up and peeked at the scene beneath the window and motioned for Jafar to come and watch with him.

the two watched the scene as Aladdin brighten up with the mention of Ali Baba's cooking.

when the scene ended Sinbad asked a question "he's pretty much saying 'you'll have to cook for me everyday from now on' right? is that a proposal? you go Aladdin"

Jafar gave him a skeptical look and said "stop it Sin...they're just being pleasant as usual".

and Jafar pulled Sin back to the table by the ear to finish today's paperwork

* * *

#10

Aladdin never haves nightmares.

Only sad dreams.

But he has Ali Baba to chase them away. Because whenever he has those dreams he'd automatically feel his body wrapped tightly in the warm embrace of Ali Baba even if his friend(love) is asleep he'll hear the warm soothing voice that tells him

'I'm here'

[Fin]


	3. 3rd Memory

#11

He likes waking up in the morning when the first thing he smells is Alibaba

He can't really describe what Alibaba smells like other than it's a smell you'll never forget (in a good way)

* * *

#12

The first time his braid comes undone Alibaba notices it and volunteers to braid it for him. Despite Alibaba's first braid being messy he doesn't mind because he could feel the sincerity of it.

"It's fine alibaba-kun"

"eh"

"You see, I really, really like this"

since then Alibaba braided his hair in place of Ugo-kun and he doesn't mind one bit. it gives him more reason to feel Alibaba

It took one month before Alibaba could perfect the braid.

* * *

#13

He likes the fact that Alibaba goes out of his way just to see him when his magic training takes longer than usual.

He also basks in the fact that Alibaba prioritizes him over the other King.

* * *

#14

For some reason he is always the first one to taste(eat) Alibaba's new recipe even if Hakuryuu's with him. And he doesn't mind it one bit for it means Alibaba thinks of him first and foremost.

He also likes the fact that he can rub it in Hakuryuu's face whenever they're alone.

He also likes it when Alibaba feeds it to him personally more things to rub on Hakuryuu's face

* * *

#15

When Alibaba had a dream about him and Judal disappearing he was surprised and sad but he was able to maintain composure.

He fears the day when Alibaba becomes King because he knows that Alibaba would rather not be a king if they(he) is no longer by his side.

and the only way he can soothe Alibaba is by gently running his hands on the naive king's hair.

And when Alibaba goes back to sleep once again he join him.

but this time the magic that happens whenever he sleeps by Alibaba's side does not happen.

He feels sick in his stomach.

[Fin]


	4. 4th Memory

#16

When Alibaba got sick, he spent his time helping Mor take care of Alibaba. The two of them slept and ate in Alibaba's room never going out.

They both didn't want to be alone again.

* * *

#17

The first thing that Alibaba saw when he finally woke up from his sickness was Aladdin and Morgiana's tear stained faces as the two slept side by side n a chair.

Quietly he sat up straight and went to the two and carried them one by one to the bed.

He figured that sleeping in such a stiff position was uncomfortable, he then went back to sleep.

When Aladdin and Morgiana woke up on the bed with Alibaba they both smiled and went back to sleep, the three of them shared a smiling face.

The sun was once again shining.

* * *

#18

"do you love him as well?"

"yes, I do"

"does this mean we're rivals?"

she was uneasy she didn't want to fight with one of her saviour

"yes, but that does not change our friendship"

She happily nods and went on her way

that was the first lie Aladdin told.

* * *

#19

He treasures whatever time he spends with the two. He fears that the day would come when they would have to part ways to fulfill their own roles.

But he does his best to enjoy everything while he can.

Alibaba's bright smile that chases away the dark thoughts

Morgiana's warmth that replaces the cold he feels when the sun isn't enough.

He treasure the two of them.

and wishes this peaceful days would continue forever even if it is impossible.

He doesn't know the two wishes the same.

* * *

#20

He once dreamed of a future where the three of them is laughing happily.

In this future Alibaba is girl and Morgiana is a boy but his gender remains.

Alibaba is his and his alone.

He doesn't tell it to anyone for it is his to keep.

[Fin]

* * *

**A/N:**

**next chapter is Modern time AU **


	5. 1st Dream

#21

It was cliche when they first met.

She was selling clothes in her part time job at a boutique. He was shopping clothes for his mother.

But when the store was suddenly robbed and she fought back he suddenly felt a connection and helped her.

When he got a proper look at her face, he suddenly realize that she was the person from his dreams (past life).

They became friends that day.

He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

#22

The two of them met Mori (Morgiana) who worked for an abusive bossed needless to say they save him (her). and became friends once again.

sielntly he wonders if everything would end up the same, he'll vanish (die) in the end leaving Ari (Alibaba) alone once more.

he prays that such a thing would not happen.

once is enough.

* * *

#23

"I love you"

silence followed he felt nervous. rejected?

"I love you too, Aladdin-kun"

he's mind pauses, he smiles and tackles her to ground cushioning her head with his hand and kisses her in the lips quickly

"I'm happy"

the both laugh

He felt like crying.

* * *

#24

He once told her of his dreams (past memories)

and she listens and sometimes humor him but when he needs her the most she reassures him.

and he is relieved but asks her a question

"do you want to be a king?"

and her answer gives him relief(?)

"If I can be with you and Mori, I am fine with it but if not I'd rather be weak and be by your side than strong and powerful as I stand atop of the world with only solitude as company."

* * *

#25

As they nap together on the grass.

He dreams of that past

where he was a Magi

and she was a candidate for King

he wonders why he has such dreams

and wishes it could go away and lay forgotten.

because at the end of each dream

he sees the same end

'Good bye Alibaba'

'Don't go...please...stay...Aladdin...'

he wishes that it won't be the same for him and Ari.

and the sudden warm embrace chases away the sudden cold he feels.

and he sleeps into a peaceful dream

one filled with smiles.

"I'm here" the girl says.

[Fin]


	6. 2nd Dream

#26

"I don't like you" and Haku( Hakuryuu) the little brother of Ari went off

'I'm really starting to hate that brat.

* * *

#27

"Aladdin, w-what if we get caught?" Ari asks shyly

'So cute'

"It's fine, a quick peck wouldn't hurt right?"

and he leans in only to be interrupted

"Onee-chan~!, help me with my homework!"

Ari who was surprised jump and went ahead to help

Aladdin could never forget the annoying smirk of the brat.

* * *

#28

"You look weak and more effeminate than sis"

Aladdin smirk

"you should watch what you say kid"

and a loud smack was heard

Ari had heard what Haku said

"Meanie!" Haku screams at Aladdin as he rushes to his room

revenge is sweet.

* * *

#29

Aladdin decided to spend the night at Ari's due to Anise-okaa-san's insistence as well as Shid-otou-san's desire to know his future son-in-law.

He learned a lot about Ari.

especially why she decided to learn how to cook.

"I'm glad I'm the reason behind it."

he offers with a smile.

* * *

#30

He couldn't sleep.

Her smell was over riding his senses. Ah, how he longs to held her tight in his arms just like in their past life.

"Aladdin"

"yes, my dear?"

"go to sleep"

that and the arm that hugged him made him go to sleep and have sweet dreams of what his future happily wedded life with Ari maybe and not the nostalgic memories of the past.

[Fin]


	7. 3rd Dream

#31

If he would always wake up seeing your face and smelling your scent first thing in the morning

he would be a morning person. but until then he'll keep on liking the bed.

* * *

#32

The breakfast cooked by Ari and okaa-sama is delicious.

He'll be an idiot if he allows you to wander to another man's arms.

* * *

#33

Walking to school together was never this much of a downer especially with Haku in between you both

you can't even hold her hand.

but everything has a price to pay and

this is worth it.

despite your immense dislike for Haku

you understand the fear he feels of losing his precious older sister.

which is also the reason why

Ari loves you and Haku somehow likes you

* * *

#34

When you get home after school your apartment seemed colder,darker and bigger.

Family is something you still don't have even if reincarnated.

You long for the familial warmth Anise and Shid gives off and the overflowing love from Ari.

* * *

#35

tonight's dream makes you tear up.

seeing Alibaba with woman was painful, most especially the fact that he seems to be interested with her.

you unconsciously clench part of your shirt located just above the heart.

you can't breathe.

[FIN]


	8. 4th Dream

#36

Each day you're starting to forget

what was Alibaba's voice like?

how does he laugh?

How does Morgiana's smile look like?

How did we all meet?

and one day you fear that you would forget

Who are they?

* * *

#37

It happened while watching the meteor shower.

out of the blue you had just ask

"will you marry me?"

silence and then

"of course"

the two of you resumed watching

it was a sight to see and a memory to remember

* * *

#38

Aladdin had a new found respect for women.

giving birth took out a lot of magoi and wore out the voice box.

yet despite it he still found time to be mesmerized by his wife and the twins

* * *

#39

"Ari-chan, what shall we name them?"

she beams and answers

"Magiko for the second born, Ouko for the first"

"eh? why so?"

"it suits them"

a smile is shared. no words are needed to be said the two of them had reached an understanding

* * *

#40

the sleepless nights are worth it.

to care for your twins is a worthwhile experience.

the dreams(memories) of the past have stop coming.

as you cradle the twins to sleep you idly wonder if it was a way for the two of you

to achieve happiness in this life.

you remember the days you've spent together.

meeting people of the past in this feature.

there are still things that takes time to get used to like the fact that Ja'far is girl here and that Judal is your nephew

you've already move on the Magi Aladdin has move on and all that is left is Aladdin, the husband of Ari, father to Magiko and Ouko.

you are now leading a happy life.

* * *

**A/N: end of AU chapter**


	9. Last Dream : Final Memory

#41

The end has come and Aladdin wonders what is to happen now Alibaba has become King

he wonders if this is now the end

but he chastises his self when Alibaba one time says to him that every end is a new beginning and he starts grinning because it is the truth.

"Aladdin!"

he smiles and runs to Alibaba and jumps at his secret love

"hey! you're no longer small you've become heavy" Alibaba whines with good humor Mor smiles and Aladdin laughs happily

* * *

#42

There are times when Aladdin wonders if Alibaba was aware of it.

that he had now become even more of a looker than he was before?

that both men and women, djiin and magi swooned at him trying to get his attention?

that he, Aladdin was helplessly jealous with Alibaba's kindness with Judal who bathes in it?

and he wonders if it is all in purpose but he chastises his self he should have some faith with Alibaba after all Alibaba was not that type

what Aladdin does not know is that Alibaba does one thing in purpose, bathing Aladdin with equal love like he does to Judal.

* * *

#43

there are times when Aladdin just wants to force his self to Alibaba

kiss him, touch him, make his cry with pleasure

but he always controls his self

he must

because Alibaba is the world's king

but there are times when he feels as if Alibaba returns his emotions, his love, his lust...

but that can't be for their relationship is nothing but platonic. Yet he likes to entertain his thoughts that when Alibaba hugs him from behind to peer at his work, when his king gently caresses his face, when Alibaba kisses his forehead it was an act of subtle love.

and that his dreams of Alibaba dominating him are true.

* * *

#44

it was a simple answer to a simple question that complicated a simple event

"if you could be reborn what would you be"

that question was shared between the four of them, him, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu

Hakuryuu answered " a smart and independent little brother"

Morgiana answered " someone capable of protecting anyone with ease"

Alibaba thought for a while building anticipation he then nodded his head and answered seriously " a woman"

for a moment everyone within the vicinity of his palace stopped and in sync said "ehhh?"

Aladdin blushed along with the two

"ah!ah! it's definitely not what you're thinking...it's just that being a woman seems to be easier"

despite that the three most especially Aladdin and Hakuryuu could not get the image of a female Alibaba out of their minds

and needless to say it remained there until the next week.

* * *

#45

Aladdin's dream today excited him way too much...

a female Alibaba moaning and panting his name as he thrust into her made him excited

the well endowed body that he had grasped, suck and lick aroused him

but what bothers him is the fact that it felt so real

so real that even now he could still feel what _that_ felt like.

* * *

#46

It was a simple thought that entered Ari's mind and then a theory formed.

it all began when she had noticed how Aladdin like grabbing her breasts when doing it, squeezing it as he teased her nipples and made love bites on her neck.

how he seemed to be aroused whenever she wore her kendo uniform.

thus that night after coming home from work

Aladdin came home to a kendo wearing Ari.

it does not come to Ari's mind that Aladdin is only aroused when she ties her hair into a ponytail.

* * *

#47

Aladdin remembers the time when he asked Ari what she thinks her past life was before he had shared his dreams of his past

and the answer never fails to make him chuckle until now

"my past life, if I based it on now I guess I was probably a King!"

"ah!it's because uncle Shin always tell me that I act like a boy"

Aladdin decides that it was better if he does not tell her that her actions always seemed in between.

* * *

#48

Their first kiss was under the shade of tree

and Aladdin muses how similar it was when he tried to kiss Alibaba in his past life

but this time his king does not run instead she hesitantly returns it.

their kiss becomes heated and he likes the way Ari does not notice where his hands were

* * *

#49

the Judal of this time confesses that he remembers the past and tells him not to worry

"I won't take her away from you, I'm more interested on that stupid king's loyal dog"

and Ja'far comes to mind

it is then that Aladdin is reminded of the many times the stupid king interrupts him and Ari both from this time and the past

and decided to help Judal

"so this is where freckles is now?"

"yup~!"

and he pats Judal and prays for his success.

Aladdin smirks inwardly

as the stupid king sneezes and feels a storm brewing.

* * *

#50

One of the things Aladdin from the present and past share is the knowledge of Alibaba's sensitivity.

that and the fact they used it to their advantage.

making their beloved moan and cry out in pleasure makes them seem devious under the moons gaze and the two Alibaba's are left intoxicated by passionate love.

[FIN]


End file.
